


9:38

by BilletDoux



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Kurt wakes Logan up in the morning





	9:38

It's much earlier than he wanted to wake up that morning, and he knows that because the light in Kurt's bedroom is blue and pale. Logan's only awake because he feels a tickling to his abdomen that he recognizes immediately because Kurt has woken him up this way before.

“It's _early_ ,” he mumbles.

“It's _raining_ ,” Kurt corrects. Logan looks over at the small alarm clock on Kurt's bedside table and sees ‘ _9:38_ ’ in blue digital writing. He feels Kurt's lips brush against the muscles of his stomach as he gently kisses his way upward.

Kurt sprawls himself on Logan's chest like a cat.

“Y’always look so nice in the morning, Elf,” Logan says, “when y’still got bed-head.”

Kurt kisses Logan's chin below his lower lip.

“You need to shave,” Kurt says, and Logan smiles.

“What if I don't want to?”

“Then I will not kiss you anymore,” Kurt says, resting his head on Logan's chest. Logan, suddenly, flips Kurt on his back, which sends him into a fit of giggles.

“You are _crazy_ ,” Kurt chirps, and Logan leans over to kiss his neck.


End file.
